


Got a Tattoo

by CosmicSpectra



Series: McReyes Week [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Light Masochism, M/M, Musician Jesse, Tattoo Artist Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: Tattoo Shop AU. Gabriel is the proud owner of the tattoo parlor Death Blossom. Jesse is a country musician that's in town for a bit. His best friend Genji convinces him to get a tattoo and the two meet.  Last day of McReyes week! Prompt was AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tattoo that Jesse gets  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0b/92/e9/0b92e99e92691f4949861a46a2165c4a.jpg

Jesse wiggled in the chair and took a deep breath. He was a little nervous, it wasn't his first tattoo but it was his first time getting one here. He could here Genji laugh toward the front of the shop, that helped calmed him a little. What seemed like forever, Gabriel came back with his supplies. Jesse eyed the other, he couldn’t help but find him attracted. A tight black shirt did nothing to cover the muscles underneath, it only highlighted them. If he looked hard enough, Jesse swore he saw nipple pierces. A black beanie covered the other’s hair and while there were scars along Gabriel’s face, it made the other even more handsome in Jesse’s eyes. A silver eyebrow piercing caught the light as Gabriel moved.

Jesse watched as the other turned his back to him and he had to bite his lip to stop a moan. Of course, the pants would be tight too, god those thick thighs and ass were too perfect. Jesse had to take a deep breath as he shifted in his seat, hoping that he wouldn’t pop a boner here. When Gabriel turned around, Jesse quickly looked away. A small blush formed and he softly cursing.

Gabriel saw this and couldn’t help but grin. The other was cute and he could feel his eyes on him earlier. This was going to be fun. He pulled his chair up and moved his machine in place. He snapped his gloves on, noting how the other tensed even more and rubbed a hand along Jesse’s forearm. He grins as the other let out a small gasp and squirm in his seat. Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh and set the tattoo in place.            

“Good?” he asked.

Jesse gave a small nod. “Y-yes…..it’s good” he mumbled.

Gabriel laughed again and patted the other’s shoulder. “Hey cariño you need to relax” he purred. His grin returned when the blush returned and started his machine. He dipped the needle in the black ink and started the outline.

Jesse let out a soft sigh as the familiar numbing pain set in. It helped him relax and gave him something to focus on instead of the hot tattoo artist. Gabriel hummed and moved to dip the needle back in the ink.

“So…is this your first tattoo?” he asked.

“…..no….I have one of an eagle on my hip” replied Jesse. Gabriel let out a soft noise, a small grin formed.

“I would love to see it one day,” he said. Jesse let out a small gasp, his blush darken further and he looked away. Gabriel had to resist releasing the laugh that was bubbling up, he didn’t want to mess this tattoo up.

“…..what made you come here? Why not go to the same place you got your eagle done?”

It was Jesse’s turn to chuckle and he looked at Gabriel. “Cause I got that down in Houston after my show. Plus Genji recommended this place and told me I had to come next time I was in town” he explained.

“Show?...so you’re a musician?” asked Gabriel.

Jesse nodded. “Yup….I’m an up and coming country star…get to travel across the country…meet fans, visit different cities…but I always come back to LA….it’s home”.

Gabriel nodded, knowing that feeling. He gave the other a soft smile and moved back to work. The fell into comfortable silence, the only sounds were the machine and the faint hums of Gabriel.

As the session went on, the pain slowly numbed into pleasure. Jesse let out a faint purr, shifting a little in the seat. His other hand gripped the armrest as faintly pleasurable sparks danced along his skin. He let out a faint groan as his hips moved a little as he felt the familiar heat pool in his groin. This didn’t happen when he got his eagle tattoo, sure he felt a little pleasure but nothing like this. He blamed it on how hot Gabriel was. He sent a silent pray hoping the other doesn’t notice.    

Oh, Gabriel noticed alright. It wasn’t the first time someone had this type of reaction under the needle but it was a first that it was affecting him. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the coloring now. So far there were no mistakes and he wanted to keep it that way. His face heated up when he heard a soft moan from Jesse and he had to pull away so he could shift his hips. He took another deep breath and dipped the needle into the white ink, he was almost done.

With the finishing touches on the flower done he turned the machine off and set it down. He wiped the tattoo clean and sat back, admiring his work. The wolf head turned out great and the lily it was holding was beautiful. His eyes drifted up to Jesse, catching the other looking at him. It seemed like time stopped as the two of them lean closer, hands reaching out for each other. Lips brushed against each other and with a faint purr from Jesse, he pushed closer. Gabriel groaned and moved his other hand to Jesse’s hair, liking how soft it was.

They got lost in the kiss, each enjoying the other. They only stopped when they heard a small gasp and footsteps retreating. Gabriel looked toward the door and sighed. He moved away from Jesse but didn’t let go of his hand. A small pout formed on the other’s face and Gabriel chuckled.

“It seems like someone’s waiting for you,” he said softly. Jesse nodded and moved to stand. He looked down at his tattoo and smiled.

“Thanks….and sorry about….before…I got carried away” he mumbled. Gabriel moved over to Jesse, wrapping a hand around his waist.

“I didn’t mind….in fact I greatly enjoyed it” he purred. He moved to quickly kiss the other before slipping something in his pocket.

“See you around” whispered Gabriel. Jesse nodded and staggered out of the room. As soon as he was in the main area, he was attacked by Genji.

“Jessee…let mee see!” he whined. Jesse chuckled and showed his arm to the other. Genji gushed over it and grabbed it so they could leave to get dinner. As he left, Jesse looked back to see Gabriel talking to someone. Their eyes met and Gabriel gave him a smile. Jesse felt his cheeks heat up and he gave the other a small nod, yes he would definitely see the other again.


End file.
